


Boy In Luv (Remastered)

by vixx4evamyhusbands, ZombieHeads666



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Bottom!Yongguk, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, top!Zelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixx4evamyhusbands/pseuds/vixx4evamyhusbands, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieHeads666/pseuds/ZombieHeads666
Summary: If you haven't read my original "Boy in Luv" since this is the remastered version, it is kind of Inspired by the Boy in Luv music video but I’m obviously going to change a few things such as the original characters (even though this was originally a BTS fanfic but now a B.A.P fic) sort of plot and my original outcome. It is also my first fanfiction so please be nice I’m going to try so hard to make this a series but I dunno yet. Please comment if you liked it.





	1. Chapter 1

:Yongguk wasn’t expecting much from his composition class. Bored out of his mind (like always), Yongguk had taken to drawing in the back of his book. There wasn’t much time left in class, so the teacher started to wrap things up on how to write complex music notations.

Despite being in the hardest composition class, he didn’t need to pay much attention as he had already learnt everything being taught. He was whistling quietly to himself as he finished the mini forest he was drawing, waiting for the class to end.

He glanced up, to check the time, and saw something move in his periphery vision. He looked towards the door and saw another student walking by. It wasn’t unusual to see a student walking about before the bell, but that wasn’t what caught his attention.

What really struck him about this student was his stunning beauty. Yongguk felt blood rushing to his face, making his cheeks go bright red. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from this mystery person, left staring at the space he had been long after he’d walked off.

The bell rung suddenly, snapping him out of his reverie. He bolted out the class, hoping to see where the man had gone. He looked through the crowd, but it was as if he’d disappeared. He felt disappointed, considering he’d probably never get to see the man again. He walked back into the classroom, to gather the stuff he’d accidently left when he’d bolted out.

The class was empty, save for a bored looking teacher and his twin brother Yongnam, who was napping on the desk next to his. He reached his desk, noisily throwing his books in his bag, which finally woke up his brother.

“Ah, hey Guk, what time is it?” Yongnam muttered sleepily, raising his head from his desk.

“Class has already ended, Nam.”

“Ah shit. There’s a party that I wanted to go to, but I guess that isn’t happening now. Damn.”

“There’s still plenty of time, stop being so dramatic.” Yongguk rolled his eyes.

They head out of the classroom, walking to their dorm rooms, which were across the hall from each other. They got into an argument along the way, as Yongnam wanted him to go to the party as well, but Yongguk had an essay to complete, which was due the next day, and he hadn’t even started it. His brother was in a grumpy mood after that, grumbling at him every so often, but Yongguk couldn’t bring himself to care.

They went their separate ways, him hunkering down to get some work done. He sat there for a few hours, staring at the blank word document. He was stressing out, he knew he had to get it done, but he kept getting distracted.

Every time he tried to focus the image of that guy he’d gotten a glimpse at earlier that day kept popping into his head, and he lost track. He groaned in frustration, slamming the lid of his laptop shut, sparing a small apology to the piece of technology for the mistreatment.

He leaned back in his chair, stretching. It seemed there wasn’t anything he could do until he took care of a certain… problem. He got out of his chair and head over towards his bed, flopping down. As he reached his hand down towards his pants, he spared a small thanks to the fact he lived alone. He closed his eyes, envisioning the man he’d seen earlier. He felt his pants go tight as he palmed his erection, unzipping them to alleviate some of the pressure.

He imagined kissing the mystery boy, imagined him running his hands down his body, stopping just short of where he really wanted to be touched, imagined the teasing grin on the guys face. He groaned, his hand moving faster on his now aching cock. He finally pulled his pants down part of the way down, fisting his bare erection.

He continued with his fantasy, imagining the stranger finally touching his cock, going slow at first, but gradually increasing his pace until he reached the edge, stopping himself just before he could cum. There was something he’d always wanted to try and felt that now was as good a time as any.

He sat up, removing his shirt, so that he was completely naked. He reached over to the drawer in his nightstand, pulling out an unopened bottle of lube, which had been a prank gift from his closest friend Daehyun for his birthday. He had never done something like this before.

He had always known he was gay, but the thought of sticking anything up there was daunting, and he always chickened out. He removed the plastic around the lid of the bottle and opened it with a pop. He poured some on his fingers, noting the coolness of the liquid.

 _I guess this is what lube feels like. I suppose I’ll have to get used to it._ He thought to himself as he slicked up his fingers.

He continued slicking them up until he felt that there was enough and started to once again touch his aching cock. It felt strange, but weirdly wonderful, and he moaned loudly. He suddenly stopped his stroking, moving his fingers to his entrance. He touched lightly around the area, teasing the area, psyching himself up for what he was about to do.

He slowly pushed a finger inside, face twisting in pain. He had known this was going to be painful beforehand, having researched it, but it still wasn’t entirely pleasant. He continued further, knowing he couldn’t stop now, and that it’d get better.

He moved it around, eliciting more pain, but it eventually faded away, and became a more enjoyable experience. He pushed it in even further so that it was knuckle deep, continuing to wriggle it around. It got to the point where he felt he could add another finger, which he did.

He moved them in a scissoring motion, jolting in pleasure when he brushed against a certain spot. He purposefully moved his fingers over that spot again, shivering as bolts of electricity shot through his body, moaning loudly. He continued to do this, his moans getting louder and louder.

He used his other hand to grasp his cock again, stroking with urgency, images of the strange man flashing through his head as he brought himself closer to orgasm. The fantasy suddenly turned, the man pushing his cock into Yongguk, thrusting hard, making him almost scream, hitting the bundle of nerves within him. The orgasm suddenly hit, making him scream for real, his cum all over his hands and stomach.

He withdrew his hand from his cock, causing it to twitch as he pulled his fingers away, also withdrawing his hand from his entrance. His eyes began closing, threatening sleep. He fought to keep his eyes open, but his dreams beckoned him, the last thought he had being the image of him in his mind, kissing the strange man, imaging how soft those lips would feel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the random chapter lengths its weird i know, I will work on it I swear!

A week later, Yongguk arrived at school, mind hazy from the orgasm he’d experienced the night before, and just like every day for the past week, unable to get his mind off the strange man he barely knew. He shook his head, trying to clear it, as he tried to focus on the work.

The first class was a bore, him once again taking to drawing in the back of his book. He drew random faces, all facing in different directions. He tried to see if he could draw the mystery man from the week before, though he could barely remember any details, as he only caught a glance, and couldn’t remember what he looked like. All he knew was that the man had black hair, but that wasn’t much help at all.

He kept at it for a while, losing track of time, until the sound of the bell startled him. As he was packing his stuff, his best friend Daehyun came over, throwing an arm around him, knocking him off balance.

“YA!” Yongguk glared at his friend, shrugging him off.

“Hey Guk, got anything right now?” Daehyun asked, completely ignoring his friends glare.

“No, I have a free period right now, why?” Yongguk side eyed his friend, eyes curious as he resumed packing his bag.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me to my dance class.” Daehyun says, latching onto Yongguk’s arm, once again disrupting his packing.

“Why?”

“Because, it’s so boring without you! So, what’d ya say? Join me?” Yongguk gave him puppy eyes, still latched onto his arm.

“Well…” He couldn’t resist those puppy eyes, and it wasn’t like he had anything better to do. “Okay."

“Yay!” Daehyun practically squealed. “Come on! Hurry and pack your shit, I’m going to be late for class!”

“Alright alright, just get off me.”

He packed the rest of the stuff, Daehyun standing impatiently next to him, hopping from one foot to another. When he was finally done, Daehyun once again grabbed onto his arm, sprinting out the classroom.

“Hey! Slow down!” He yelled, trying to catch his breath.

Daehyun didn’t slow down, causing Yongguk to pant as he was dragged behind. When they finally got to the dance hall, he was doubled over, taking in deep breathes, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. Daehyun stood beside him, seemingly unaffected, save for the slightly deeper breaths that he was taking.

Once their breath was finally regained, they walked inside, hit by the sound coming from the speaker in the corner of the room. To the side, stood another friend of his, Jongup, watching the figure in the middle of the room intensely, as if he were a choreographer for a major company.

Yongguk finally directed his gaze towards the figure in the middle, struck by the familiarity of his looks. He tried to think of where he’d seen this man before, as he watched his body sway to the music, looking lost to the world as he moved.

He twirled his body around, facing Yongguk and Daehyun, and he finally realized where he’d seen this man before. It was the one he’d caught a glimpse of a week earlier! He couldn’t take his eyes off him, watching his long legs move, the way his back arched, the way his hair stuck to his skin. He tried not to let his mind go to the gutter, but it was a futile effort.

Daehyun noticed this, and smirked. He was definitely going to tease his friend for this later. Who would’ve thought that his friend would have a crush on Junhong? Certainly not Daehyun. He felt that enough was enough though and tried to get everyone’s attention. He tried shouting at everyone, but even though he had a loud voice, the music was so loud it was deafening.

Meanwhile, Daehyun wasn’t the only one who noticed Yongguk’s staring. Junhong had also noticed, seeing his face in the mirror. He barely knew the guy but being stared at in such a way felt flattering. Feeling a bit cheeky, he decided to tease the poor man a bit, turning to face him. He started dancing more seductively, doing moves that accentuated his long legs, arching his back in a way that didn’t seem innocent at all. He watched Yongguk’s reaction, noticing the way his eyes darkened, causing Junhong to gain more confidence.

He made his way over to Yongguk, the way his body moved causing Yongguk to have a minor problem downstairs. He didn’t know what to do, he just stood there in awe. Junhong came closer, and when he finally reached Yongguk, he slammed his hand next to Yongguk’s head.

Yongguk’s heart was beating hard in his chest. He stared up at Junhong, half expecting a kiss, half wondering what was going on. He heard Junhong chuckle a bit, the sound making his heart beat faster.

“Sorry hyung, I saw you staring in the mirror and thought you would like me dancing like that, sorry if I creeped you out.” Junhong had a slight blush on his face, embarrassed that he actually did that.

“What the fuck just happened?!” Daehyun screeched, snapping everyone out of their daze.

 _Goddamn it Daehyun._  

Yongguk thought. I was really hoping something would happen.

“Don’t worry Hyunnie, Junhong didn’t do anything wrong. He was only dancing, weren’t you Junhong?” Jongup, who so far had only been standing against the wall watching, walked up to the three, where Junhong had stepped back, and Yongguk was still trying to process what happened.

“Yeah, it was only dancing. Sorry hyung, I got carried away.”

Yongguk felt his heart sink. It had felt so intimate, but of course, he barely knew the guy. Of course, it was only dancing, as much as he hoped otherwise. He almost felt the urge to cry, but he was the deep-voiced Yongguk, and he needed to prove that he was more confident and intimidating than his twin brother.

“Don’t be sorry, you were only doing what you love. Why should you be sorry about that?” Yongguk pushed himself off the wall and straightened up.

Daehyun’s stomach rumbled extremely loudly in the silence that followed. He grabbed his stomach, slight blush on his face as he explained; “I’m really hungry and craving cheesecake.”

The slightly tense air was broken, and Yongguk smiled slightly. “Well, since it seems you can barely function, how about we all get some lunch, or in Daehyun’s case, cheesecake?”

  
“Well, sure, we can all have lunch. Just, Junhong and I are incredibly sweaty and we need to take a shower, can we just meet you there? How about Matoki coffee and sweets in about 30 minutes?” Jongup asked.

“Sure, we can meet you there. And I’m assuming Jongup’s paying?” Yongguk asked, playfully nudging Jongup with his elbow.

Jongup gave him a mock glare, before replying; “Yeah, of course.”

They went their separate ways after that, Daehyung and Yongguk heading to a café, and Jongup and Junhong heading to the showers.

 

 

Thirty minutes passed, Yongguk and Daehyun sitting at Daehyun’s favourite café. It was only his favourite because they sold the best cheesecakes, and he was known to be a big cheesecake addict.

They were both starving, considering ordering as Daehyun was being impatient and ‘dying from starvation’. He just about got out of his chair before Jongup comes up behind him and hands him his wallet.

Jongup gave him a small smile upon seeing the look on his face, and says to him; “Go on baby, get the best one here.”

Daehyun practically squeals. “I love you so much Uppie!” He yells, running towards the glass case up the front, which contained his precious cheesecakes.

“Oh yeah, Yongguk, Junhong isn’t coming. He had to go back to his high school for an exam he forgot about, but I can give you his number if you would like to text him later.” Jongup explains.

 _Dammit, this was the only time I could get to know the guy. At least I could get his number, but I barely know him! It would be weird for me to contact him._  
“What would I do with his phone number?”

Jongup slides a card towards him, with a number on it.

Junhong’s Number.

Jongup winks at him. “Oh, that’s for you to decide. Considering your… reaction to his dance earlier.”

Yongguk’s face pales in horror. He saw that? He hears Daehyun snickering from the table, and he turns and glares at him. He mouths the words _I will take your cheesecake asshole._

This time it’s Daehyun’s turn to pale in horror. He runs behind Jongup, whimpering. “Uppie! he’s going to take my cheesecake away! Promise me you won’t let him.”

“Don’t worry baby, he was just joking. Right, Yongguk?” Jongup said with a promising glare.

“Sure. I’m just gonna head home now and call in sick for the rest of the day. I’m already tired of Daehyun, so I will see you guys later.”

He waved at them and just as he was about to walk out the door of the café he heard a yell. “Don’t you want his number!?”

He turned to see Jongup with the card he had on the table, waving it around. He hesitated for a moment, before yelling back. “I don’t need it!”

He walked out the door, and truthfully, he didn’t need Junhong’s number.

He had already memorized it.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Yongguk was staring at his phone, rewriting the message repeatedly, trying to make it sound like Jongup just happened to give him his number. He did this for about an hour before he gave up, deciding he needed help. There was only one person he knew he could trust with this. His one best friend in the entire world, Kim Himchan.   
The problem was, Himchan went to a different university, so he couldn’t go see him personally. He decided to text instead, telling him about his problem. He sat around for a few minutes, twiddling his thumbs. He checked every few seconds, but Himchan hadn’t seemed to see the message.

  
After ten minutes, he decided to just call him instead. The phone rang a few times, before Himchan decided to pick up.

  
“Hello?” Yongguk could hear some strange sounds coming from the other side of the phone, such as the sound of creaking, and something else.

  
“Yeah, hi Himchan. I have a problem, and I need your he––“He heard a moan come from the other side of the phone, and yeah that was definitely the sound of skin hitting skin.

“––What the hell are you doing?”

  
“Well… I’m currently busy at the moment.”

  
“Busy doing what?” He asked, before realising what was happening. “What the hell, Himchan?! Why did you answer the phone while having sex? Wait, don’t answer that.”

He hears a laugh. “Haha, sorry. I’ll call back after I’m finished. Bye.”

The phone hangs up after that, leaving Yongguk sitting there, wishing he hadn’t heard that. He decides to lay down for a bit, not knowing when he’d be called back, or if he would be called back at all.

After about fifteen minutes, he decides to close his eyes. As soon as he does so, he hears his phone ringing. He opens his eyes again, and begrudgingly answers the phone.

“Done now?”

“Yeah. So, what was it that you wanted help with?”

“So, you know the guy I’ve told you about, the one that I caught a glimpse of?”

“Yeah, the hot one, right?”

“Yeah. Well, I met him today.”

“Really?!” Himchan gasped. “So, who is he? Where did you meet him? What’s his name? How old is he?”

“Whoa, okay, one question at a time please. But, to answer those questions, his name is Choi Junhong, I don’t know how old he is, and I met him through Daehyun.” He heard muttering on the other side of the line and suspected that the guy Himchan had slept with was still in the room. “Is Youngjae still there?”

“Yeah, sorry, when you mention Daehyun he stiffened, and I had to comfort him.”

“Ah, ok.” It was a secret that Youngjae was in love with Daehyun, and that Himchan was in love with Jongup, but Yongguk knew about it. He’d found out accidently when he walked in on them, and they explained that they were sleeping together because the people they were in love with were dating each other.

“Yeah.”

There was an awkward silence. Yongguk remembered that he had a pressing issue that he needed help with.

“So, anyway, I got his number, and I need help on how to text him.”

“It shouldn’t be that hard, after all, you’ve met him.”

“Well, I haven’t actually had a proper conversation with him.”

“What?! Then how did you get his number?”

“Jongup gave it to me. The only interaction we’ve had is him apologizing for dancing sexily in front of me.”

There was a pause. Himchan was most likely processing what he had said, with the mention of his crush, and the part where Junhong danced sexily.

“I really need help, I don’t know what to say to him, I don’t want to seem weird please help.”

Yongguk heard Himchan heave a sigh, which ended with a small laugh.

“Jongup knows everyone, I swear.”

Yongguk smiled at that. “Yeah, just because he doesn’t talk much doesn’t mean he isn’t popular.”

  
“Yongguk. Let’s not talk about Jongup. I have Youngjae here, and you know how much I hate feeling like this around him. This is about you. So, let’s figure out what you’re going to text this boy, shall we? Hang on, I’m going to put you on speaker so Youngjae can also help.”

There was a small pause before he heard Youngjae’s voice.

“Alright Guk, you have this Junhong guys number and you don’t know what to text him, am I getting this right?”

“That pretty much sums it up.”

“I guess you could always start with ‘hi’.”

Youngjae, Yongguk thought to himself. You are such a smartass. 

“Good point, but should I say who I am or wait until he replies?”

He heard Himchan sigh through the phone. “Yongguk, stop overthinking. You know what to write, you’re just thinking about the worst possible outcome. You don’t need me, you need more confidence in yourself. Just trust me, everything will turn out fine. Now, text him and stop worrying, I need to attend to Youngjae. Good luck.”

Before the line cut out he heard a faint “Fighting!” in the background, most likely from Youngjae.

With a loud groan Yongguk decided that he was going to message him tonight, no matter the consequence.

 

 

 

Me:  
Hello :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am seriously sorry about the delay in chapters, I did give up on it for a bit and had some complications with writing and my Beta. So now with the help of my friend and now co-creator vixx4evamyhusbands, We shall hopefully continue and finish this fic. So enjoy the new chapter and leave a comment if you enjoyed it and some possible feedback :) 
> 
> \- ZombieHeads666

Yongguk was nervous, thoughts of how this could go wrong running through his head. What if he had fucked all this up?

  
“Calm down Yongguk, it was just a hello, you didn’t fuck it up.” He muttered to himself, though it honestly wasn’t helping. “Fuck. Why did I send a smiley face?!” He put his face in his hands. “He’s going to think I’m so weird.”

  
With a loud groan he threw his phone onto his bed. “I’m not going to look at my phone anymore, I have some restraint.” He clenched his fists. “Fucking hell Yongguk! You just met him, and already you’re being needy! This is why we can’t get a boyfriend, you’re too goddamn clingy!” He let out a frustrated yell. “I’m going to the kitchen and making ramen, and I will not bring my phone with me!”

He heads off to the kitchen, hating the fact that he had to fight himself for who he really was. All he wanted was to be loved and protected and hated having to be strong and tough all the time. Unfortunately for him, a man of his stature in society can’t ever have feelings, so he can’t ever show this side to anyone. Aside from Himchan and Youngjae, of course.

On his way to the kitchen he heard a notification come from his room.

“No, Yongguk. Don’t answer it. Food first.”

He started to boil the pot of water, opening the packet of ramen and emptying it into the pot. As he was putting the seasoning in he heard another sound come from his room.

“Nope, not answering.”

Once it was cooked he decided to let it cool a little. He waited in the lounge, when he heard another notification. He finally got up the courage to head to his room and check his phone.

 

Cheesecake whore:  
GUK!!! DID YOU JUST TEXT ZELO?!?!?!

 

_Fucking hell Daehyun._

Since Daehyun had to know everything, of course he would know about this.

  
_What do you see in him Himchan?_

Deciding to ignore him he checked the other messages he got.

 

+098 XXX XXX:  
Yo, Yongguk right?  
I was wondering when you were going to text me ;)

 

Yongguk was hyperventilating. How did he know it was him? Was he a witch? No, that couldn’t be, only females could be witches. Maybe a warlock instead. Yongguk had to reply back, and fast.

 

Me:  
Yeah ahahaha  
How did you know it was me?

 

Save +098 XXX XXX as SEXY GIANT  
YES [x] NO [ ]

 

SEXY GIANT:  
Ahahaha yeah, um I’m with Jongup and Daehyun right now.  
They knew your number, so they told me :D  
And Jongup told me that you were going to text me eventually.  
But honestly, I didn’t expect you to text me this fast. :)

Me:  
Yeah ahaha  
I wanted to ask about the dancing? that happened today?

 

SEXY GIANT:  
Oh that ahahaha  
Um...

 

Yongguk felt like he wanted to throw up.

 

SEXY GIANT:  
I guess I wanted to tease you a little.  
Since I saw you watching me in the mirror.

 

 

Well shit.  
Yongguk ears started to heat up, indicating he was embarrassed, he quietly thanked the Lord that no one was with him.

 

 

Me:  
Sorry about that ahaha  
But its not my fault that your dancing was so captivating.  
;)

 

Yongguk had to stop texting him, he was getting to greedy with this already and promised himself that he wouldn't do this again. Plus he had ramen waiting for him, in the kitchen of his small apartment. His stomach grumbled. He left his phone on his bed, where he found it. And went to enjoy his delicious ramen, well now bland since he waited to long and the noodles got soggy.

  
During his meal he heard mulitple notifications coming from his phone. He decided to ignore them, not because he wanted to ignore that goregous long legged god of a man. It was because he didn't want his feelings going overboad again. I mean he already masturbated to the image of him before he even knew his name!  
He didn't want to fall in "Love" with someone he didn't even know. But he was afraid that was already happening. Yongguk groaned and got up from the kitchen table as his ramen got gross and walked to his sofa.

  
"Fuck."

Yongguk ran his hand through his ear length hair, as he sat on his sofa. He hit the back of the sofa with his head and shut his eyes. He tried not to cry as the memories from his past attempts of finding love flooded to his head.

_"I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE!"_

Yongguk opened his eyes and wipped the tears rolling down his cheek.

  
_No I refuse to think of him anymore!_ Yongguk though to himself. The past was the past and he had to move on. He did.


End file.
